Toshiro's Birthday Party
by abercrombie1218w
Summary: Toshiro's birthday is in 3 weeks and wants to keep it a secret. When the whole soul society decides to celebrate it for him, he is in major trouble. What will he do? A HitsuHina story and others!
1. Chapter 1 Planning

By abercrombie1218w. Please REVIEW!

Bleach Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Toshiro's Birthday Party

Chapter 1: Planning

It was a sunny morning in the 10th division when Toshiro Hitsugaya woke up, he was left with piles of paperwork to do because Rangiku decided to skip out and have another one of her sake parties, and Toshiro was left with the work. He got out of bed slowly, knowing he would have another hard day, on the calendar, he noticed that his birthday would be coming in 3 weeks. Once in his office, a hell butterfly arrived, the message said a captain's meeting would be held in 5 minutes and was of complete emergency everyone attended. Toshiro saw Rangiku working on paperwork that had just come in, with a frown on her face until her Captain came in.

"Oh, good morning Captain!" Rangiku said as he entered the room.

"Shut up, and get back to work, I have a captain's meeting to go to, and I expect you to be done when I get back. Toshiro replied sternly. As the tenth division captain, he had high expectations and hoped to have a good organized squad, it was his dream. But with Matsumoto slacking off, it was hopeless.

"Yes, Captain."Rangiku said with complete boredom and went back to work.

Toshiro flashed stepped to Squad one's barracks and went in, all the captain's including the sick Ukitake was there, no one said a word; silence filled the room until Yamamoto spoke up.

"We have come into this meeting because young Toshiro is having his birthday in 3 weeks! Yamamoto said excitedly. "I would love to have a party during this time to celebrate having made peace with our enemies in the south. It would be a good time to have a birthday party."

All the captains including Toshiro were surprised, they were all thinking, _wow, we're here on an emergency meeting just for a dumb birthday party, I can't believe it!_ Toshiro received a glare from Byakuya for wasting his time, but was backed up by Zaraki with an evil grin. When they were dismissed, Ukitake and Kyoraku came up to him.

"How old are you turning Hitsugaya?" They asked. Toshiro was offended by those words thinking they would call him a kid, but then said, "I'm turning 94 in 3 weeks."

"Oh, isn't that cute! Let's go buy him some candy! I'm sure he will LOVE it!" Ukitake said with a smile and ran off with Kyoraku trailing behind him. Toshiro sighed as the two ran off snickering of what type of candy they were going to buy him. He knew he would NEVER eat it, but then he remembered about the time Rangiku stole all the food in his kitchen for her sake party.

_Flashback_

_It's 9'o clock already? Well I'm gonna go get some dinner to eat. Toshiro opens his fridge and finds that all the food has been taken and replaced with empty sake bottles. _

"_RANGIKU!" Toshiro yelled so hard that the entire soul society could hear him. In the corner of the kitchen, he finds several bags of candy that Ukitake had given him the other day. Hungrily, he eats all the candy he finds and sadly goes to bed with a bad stomach._

_End of Flashback_

Back at the tenth division, Toshiro finds Masumoto exhausted after finishing stacks of paperwork and was on the couch resting, but as soon as he walked in she jumped up.

"CAPTAIN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS IN 3 WEEKS! OH! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN! EVERYONE IN THE 10th SQUAD! PLEASE COME TO THE CAPTAIN'S OFFICE FOR AN EMERGENCY MEETING! Rangiku shouted making sure everyone in the tenth division heard.

Before he knew it, all the soul reapers in his squad came like flies with excited happy faces which he returned with an icy glare.

"I'm so glad you all could make it!" Rangiku says with a big smile. "I'm sure you all heard that our captain's birthday is in 3 weeks! We are going to be planning the whole party; after all it is our captain!" Within a blink of an eye, Toshiro was gone deciding that he shouldn't be hearing all the nonsense his lieutenant was making to his whole squad. Toshiro went over to the 5th to check out how his precious Momo was. Momo, he thought of was his best friend and not only that, he liked her, but it seemed that she was just too clueless to take the hint. Now he was at their barracks, standing right behind her.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Toshiro said, making Momo jump.

"Shiro chan, don't do that! It scares people!" Momo said, this made Toshiro frustrated, he hated it when people called him like a kid.

"It's captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro said in return with a frown on his face.

"Come on Shiro chan, its okay! You don't have to get all formal around me! After all, my captain or soon to be captain will be here soon! And I'm sure he has heard about your birthday and is already planning!" Momo said excitedly. The door next to them opened and the orange headed Ichigo Kurosaki came in with a huge grin, he was wearing his captain uniform for the first time and was proud of his lieutenant after all she had been through (with Aizen).

"Hey Toshiro! Didn't know you were coming to visit too!" Ichigo said, the grin was still on his face.

"Don't call me that! Just because you're going to be a captain now doesn't mean you lose your RESPECT!" Toshiro said roughly and gave him another one of his deluxe icy glares.

"Sheesh! Give me a break, besides I was going over to see you when I found your entire squad in your office! Are they planning your party?" He asked with question. Next to him, his lieutenant Momo giggled as Toshiro stifled a glare.

"What about it?"

"Well, I heard that Rangiku is going to get you a pink tux to wear during the party." Ichigo said jokingly.

"WHAT!"

End of chapter 1! Please review! This is my first story!

abercrombie1218w


	2. Chapter 2 Pink Haired Girl in the Way

By abercrombie1218w please REVIEW!

Bleach Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach!

Toshiro's Birthday Party

Chapter 2: Pink Haired Girl in the Way

"Wait a sec Strawberry, what did you say?" Toshiro said with wide eyes.

"Hey! Stop calling me 'strawberry'! Seriously, my name means-"

"Yea, yea, one who protects." Toshiro interrupted.

"Yes, not the fruit! So please don't call me strawberry!" Ichigo snapped. Beside him, Momo scooted farther away, and quickly left the room as a tall shinigami with tall pointy hair that had bells came in. A little pink haired girl sat on his shoulder.

"Hey Icchi! Hey Shorty!" Yachiru said cheerfully, Zaraki had the most evil grin he could manage right now and it sort of scared Ichigo, but he tried not to show it.

_Did she just call me Shorty? Who does she think she is? And I'm taller than her!_ Toshiro thought to himself with utter annoyance.

"Hey Kenpachi!" Ichigo said normally with a hint trembling, he knew why Zaraki was here: to fight for fun.

"Ichigo!" Someone else called from behind. Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped out into the clearing with the same grin as the squad 11 captain.

"Why is everyone so happy?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, actually we're not smiling for you Icchi!" Yachiru said. "But for Shorty here."

"Call me Shorty again and you won't be seeing daylight for a long time." Toshiro said angrily, dark aura started surrounding him as he clutched his fists. Surprisingly, Yachiru just giggled and Toshiro stood there angrier than ever.

"Well then, whatever you were going to talk about, let's get started." Ichigo said hoping Toshiro would calm down. The group went into Ichigo's future office and sat down.

Meanwhile at the Toshiro's office, the entire 10th squad was thinking what to do for their captain. Rangiku was taking charge.

"Okay everyone! We'll be assembling into small groups of who should do what. Now, everyone is going to point to someone who thinks are the neatest and whatever 5 people are chosen will be in charge of cleaning duties!" Rangiku said, immediately, the squad pointed to 5 shinigami and the problem was resolved.

3 hours later….

The entire tenth squad was broke down into 12 groups. There was a cleaning group, cooking, music, decorations, clothes, guest list (with help by the other squad lieutenants), special effects, after party clean up, cake and dessert bakers, fundraisers for money, helpers of the captain, and extras to help around with everything. They immediately split to start doing their jobs.

Back at 5th's barracks, the group was all drunk except Toshiro because it happened to be because Kyoraku invited them for a sake party of his own. Ichigo had passed out once it touched his lips and Toshiro doesn't drink so he started sleeping at the table. Kyoraku was on the floor with his own pillow, he had a wide smile on his face as if in a perfect dream. A bottle of sake was next to him.

"Oh, Yumichika, you're so beautiful!" Ikkaku said in a drunken matter.

"Don't flatter me, I KNOW I'm beautiful!" Yumichika replied dazed.

"Hey cue ball!"Yachiru said. Ikkaku shot a glare at her. "I want some CANDY!"

"Well, get some yourself!" Ikkaku said in return.

Yachiru crossed her arms and said, "hey Shorty! Get me some candy!" Toshiro lazily put his head up, not knowing what to say; he just wanted her out of here!

"Oh, I had some candy for you!" Toshiro said. The short pink haired girl's eyes lit up with stars," WHERE? WHERE?" She said with delight.

"Go to Ukitake, he has STASHES full of candy. But you better hurry; he might have eaten it all up!" In that second, Yachiru zoomed out of the room. The room was now filled with an awkward silence.

"Well, thanks for everything I suppose. But you didn't do anything but get drunk, I guess I should be checking to see what Rangiku is doing." And with that, he left, only to find the little pink haired girl to be waiting right outside his squad barracks.

"You LIED! Ukki said he didn't have any!" Yachiru said, her cheeks were red and puffed up with an angry look.

"He was hiding them; go tell him to swear on his life that he isn't lying."

Once again, Yachiru sped out of the area. Toshiro sighed with relief, he had finally got rid of her, he wished he was with Momo right now, but the young lieutenant was off who knows where.

He went into his office, the group was gone, and Toshiro was glad. At his desk, the paperwork was all gone, he doubted it that it was done. He was just about to collapse on the mini couch when he saw the stacks of paperwork underneath.

_RANGIKU! How could you? I TOLD YOU TO GET IT DONE! _Toshiro thought crossly, as he took out the never ending paperwork to do.

The next morning…..

Rangiku woke up with a start, she had forgotten about all the paperwork she was supposed to do! Quickly, she looked at the time and found it was 7 'o clock, she got as quickly as she could into her shinigami uniform and went into her captain's office. Finding Toshiro done with most of the paperwork and asleep on the desk.

_Awww, he looks so cute sleeping! I should take a picture! It would be priceless!_ Rangiku thought, and took out her camera snapping away. The noise was so loud that Toshiro woke up and quickly took Hyorinmaru out and sliced the camera in half. Leaving Rangiku with a broken up camera.

"Captain! You didn't have to be so mean! A sleeping look of yours could make the division famous! We could also go rich if we went on the Seireitei Newspaper!" Rangiku cried out as she gathered the broken pieces of the camera together into a pile.

"Well Rangiku, we could start getting rich later if you put your mind into the stacks of paperwork behind the couch! Instead of just pretending you did them all! That could be a real start!" Toshiro said, with a tired but icy voice.

"Oh yeah, um, what paperwork?"

"Don't lie to me Rangiku, if the paperwork isn't done by today, there will be no planning of my birthday! Oh, and also, I'll tell the whole Gotei 13, to stop the whole party and there won't be any decorating or anything until it is DONE! Understand?" Toshiro said in a stern voice. Rangiku tried to escape but Toshiro had the doors all guarded on the outside so she was left with the work.

"Do you understand Rangiku? Oh yeah, I took all your sake bottles, the ones in the fridge, under the desk, in your bed, under the floorboards, on the shelf, and inside your secret tunnel that Yachiru made for the Shinigami Women's Association. I will be making sure that you won't get your hands on any, cause I told your drinking buddies Iba, Ikkaku, Captain Kyoraku, Hisagi, and the rest of them not to save any for you until you are DONE! So do we UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Captain." Rangiku said, and then muttered, "How did he know there were sake bottles under the floorboards? Where did he get the information about the tunnel? Man, my Captain is a real mysterious person!"

Making sure that she was doing the paperwork, he left guards on all doors or windows to make sure she won't escape. "If any of you slack off on guarding her, you will be doing the paperwork instead!" Toshiro said, making the guards eyes tremble with fear. Then he left for the 5th division in hope of seeing Momo on her free time.

As he reached the 5th, he heard a loud noise coming from inside the kitchen, curiously, Toshiro went in to see what had happened.

"Ugh! It's your entire fault Renji! If only you've stirred it like you were supposed to then our breakfast wouldn't taste that bad!" Hisagi said. Renji had decided to learn how to cook in hope of making better food in the Living World then eating what Orihime makes.

"So, lieutenants in the early morning having cooking lessons?" Toshiro said, making the two men jump for the sudden appearance.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Um, what are you doing here?" Hisagi and Renji said with a sly smile on their face as another pan fell behind them.

"I heard you loud idiots while I was on the way to the 5th's. Renji, don't you have breakfast with Captain Kuchiki this morning?" Toshiro remarked, as one of his eyebrows rose with suspicion.

"Wait, what? I have breakfast with Captain this morning? Oh no! Do you know what time it starts?" Renji said panicking.

"It's in 10 minutes, in fact, Hisagi you are also required to be there. So I suggest you clean, the 6th Captain is not in a good mood this morning, and I am sure Captain Kuchiki would not like to have pancake batter on his flooring."

"What! I thought it was next week! Gosh, we better hurry Renji! Remember last time?" Hisagi said as he thought back to the amounts of paperwork that had to be done which took an entire week.

"Yeah, Captain thought I was a disgrace!" Renji said, and the two rushed back to their dorms to change into a cleaner uniform. Toshiro took his time making the rest of the way to the 5th's; he hadn't really got to talk to Momo since yesterday and was eager to see his childhood friend.

As he reached Momo's door, Toshiro felt curiosity sweep over him, Momo had left him yesterday for no reason and he wondered what she was up to. Just before he knocked on her door, it swung open.

"Shiro chan! What brings you here?" Momo asked as she gestured for him to come in.

"Just super tired, and I was wondering about yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"You left suddenly."

"Oh, I suppose you had fun at your drinking party right?"

"No, I am pretty sure I told you that I don't drink."

"Well, it's nothing really."

"Momo are you hiding something?"

"No, why would you think that?"

Then, something caught his eye, a crow with bright red eyes were watching them. In an instant, Hyorinmaru came out and Toshiro sliced it in half, Momo sat there with fear in her eyes. The bird was a fake and had a hidden camera inside, Toshiro then realized that Momo was being watched, but why? What did his old childhood friend have to hide? Who sent the bird? Could it have to do with him?

"Shiro chan, w-w-what w-w-was th-that?"

_To Be Continued….._

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!

abercrombie1218w


	3. Chapter 3 Operation Cute

By abercrombie1218w

Bleach Disclaimer: I do not OWN Bleach!

Toshiro's Birthday Party

Chapter 3: Operation Cute

Previously:

"Shiro chan….what was that…?" Momo asked her voice was trembling.

"No time to talk Momo, get down!" Toshiro said, as another crow came and dropped something that seemed to be a kido bomb. The two ducked and quickly ran into Momo's bedroom closet for protection.

"Shiro! What should we do?" Momo cried.

"You have Tobiume right?" Toshiro asked as he clutched Hyorinmaru at his side. Looking at Momo, she gave a quick nod as she showed her zanpakuto to him.

"Okay, this is what we'll do, we'll go out and get rid of any kido bombs out there, and if necessary use your shikai but don't use it unless needed! Then, we'll run out of the house together and see if anyone is following us. Got the plan?" Toshiro said a nervous look was on his face as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Got it!"

"Okay, then let's go!"

The two quickly came out of the closet only finding themselves facing a brick wall made in front of them, confused; the two stalked up to the wall and poked it with their zanpakuto's.

"Hmm, that's strange; it seems to be a brick wall." Momo said confused.

"Well, I think we should try to get out of here just in case they're planning to do something to us. Whoever it is, we better be ready for them, and this could be a trap." Toshiro replied.

"Hey! It seems they forgot about the windows! Let's go! Momo said with an excited voice, and the two climbed out.

Meanwhile, on the other side, five soul reapers, also known as Ichigo, Rangiku, Yachiru, Renji, and Rukia sighed, the five were trying to get Toshiro alone with Momo and hoping something romantic would 'happen' between them. The two men were tired of these tricks used from the Shinigami Women's Association to get the two together. This operation was called Operation Cute. It was made by Rangiku to get her taicho and Momo together, but sadly, it failed.

"I knew we shouldn't have followed Busty!" Yachiru said her face had an angry look.

"Don't worry, I got it all planned, I mean who never heard of Plan B?" Rangiku replied with a grin.

"What's Plan B?" Rukia asked.

"Okay everyone, listen closely, that means you too Ichigo!" Rangiku snapped. Ichigo quickly turned around and stopped talking to Renji, and paid close attention to Rangiku. "Here's the plan, we buy two tickets of this movie I heard both taicho and Momo would want to see. There are a few scary parts so taicho would have to comfort Momo, afterwards, since taicho is over protective of Momo, he would take her over to his place for the night!"

"You know what Rangiku? Captain Hitsugaya isn't like that and I heard that my captain has to go to the World of the Living, so most of the paperwork from Squad 6 will be going to Squad 10." Renji said, knowing that the operation would probably fail; Renji would only help them if almost all the paperwork went to someone else so he could have some more free time when his captain was gone.

"Oh, is that so? Well, we'll give these tickets to Momo and taicho would just have to accept!"

"Well, I'm not sure if I want my lieutenant gone, people could be suspicious." Ichigo said, he didn't like the sound of the plan until Rukia smacked him on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Stupid! We'll use Chappy to spy on them!" She said happily.

"Wait a sec, when did Chappy get into the plan?" Ichigo replied confused.

"Excellent idea Rukia! We can use put cameras inside Chappy to watch them!" Rangiku said, as she beamed at Rukia. Rukia put on her proud face and looked at Ichigo like she just won a heroic battle, the way all Kuchiki's do when they 'think' there better. Renji looked at her and sweat dropped, he had seen his captain do that and it seemed Rukia's was just the deluxe version.

With that said, the group went out to seek for Momo, finding a very pissed off white haired captain with her. Momo was beside him, she looked really scared but fierce, ready to attack anyone who came near her. Dark aura came out of both of them.

"Momo! Can I talk to you for a second? If you don't mind taicho." Rangiku said in a sing song voice, trying to avoid her captain's eyes. She took Momo's hand, but Toshiro seemed to have held on to her, like Rangiku was dangerous.

"Captain, are you okay?" Rangiku asked with guilt.

"No, do I look like I am?" Toshiro said with an icy voice.

"Shiro! Don't be mean! She just wants to talk to me, that's all." Momo said gently as she let go of Toshiro's arm, but he clutched on to her again.

"It was you weren't it? You decided to play along and ruin my own private conversation by dropping kido bombs into Momo's bedroom, instead of doing paperwork! Rangiku, Rangiku, maybe you shouldn't be planning my party after all, now that Captain Kuchiki is gone, we have even MORE paperwork and you decide to run off! All of you should be ashamed! For doing such a thing you all probably call a joke! I will be sure to report this to Captain Kuchiki, Renji, Rukia, he will not be pleased. And the rest of you, better get going, or paperwork is coming your way! Oh, and Rangiku, I will deal with you personally." Toshiro said icily, his eyes looked as if they were turning black from anger.

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya." The group said scared by Toshiro's icy penance stare.

"Kurosaki, this is not the reputation of a captain, no captain would do that to their own lieutenant. You have better stay out of trouble or Yamamoto would have to deal with you."

"This wasn't my idea. I am sorry for whatever happened, but we only came to give the two of you this." Ichigo said, as he handed the movie theater tickets to Momo. "Momo, you are free for the night, go enjoy yourself!"

"Oh! Thank you Captain!" Momo said as she gave a bow.

"Well, we better go!" Ichigo said, signaling the others to go. The group left with down faces, especially Renji and Rukia, who knew they were going to face the wrath of Byakuya Kuchiki. But after leaving the squad 10 barracks, they all had grins on their faces, with their fingers crossed, they hoped that the two would have a nice evening and Captain Hitsugaya would calm down.

Back at Squad 10's barracks, Momo looked over at Toshiro; she hoped her friends would be alright and that Toshiro would calm down.

"Shiro chan, are you alright?" Momo asked, hoping he already calmed down.

"I just can't believe my own lieutenant, a high ranked officer, 2 other lieutenants, and a CAPTAIN would do such thing! I'm sorry about what happened to your room, I'm gonna go take a nap in my office, and I'm tired of all this nonsense!" Toshiro said and started heading towards his office, Momo followed him silently.

_Finally, I'm alone and can take a break._ Toshiro thought, not noticing that Momo was behind him.

Toshiro started walking towards the couch when he accidentally bumped into something and fell backwards, Momo quickly held on to him as he fell. Their eyes met; Momo looked away as she blushed from the moment.

"Momo! What are you doing here?" Toshiro said surprised.

"I just- I don't know!"

"Look, I'm sorry that I was so harsh to your friends, but they seriously shouldn't keep causing damage to the Seireitei. Also, they could have hurt you." Toshiro said giving her a nice pat on the head.

"But what happens if it wasn't them?"

"It was; I found parts of a captain's robe, which was Ichigo's so I knew they did it."

_Wow, Hitsugaya kun is really amazing, I didn't even think about trying to find who it was._

"Well then, why were you following me Momo?"

"I-I- I got these tickets to the theater, and I got two not one so I thought you might want to go with m-m-me."

"I'm not sure if I could go Momo, my squad just got more paperwork from squad 6 and Rangiku is always slacking off!"

"Just relax for tonight! Please Shiro chan?"

"Stop calling me Shiro! It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"If you come, I might, just might stop calling you Shiro, Shiro chan!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go!"

"Oh! Thank you so much Shiro chan!"

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be at the 5th division at 8 o'clock!"

"Okay! See you later!" Momo giggled and went on her way to find her captain.

3 hours later….

Toshiro finally finished all the paperwork and decided that he get dressed up for the occasion, he decided that he would get some dinner with Momo then go to the theater. After he dressed and came out of his room, he found Rangiku looking at him with a big smile.

"What are you looking at?" Toshiro asked.

"You, of course, you're all dressed up! I suspect it is a date with Momo chan!" She said back.

"I-I-It's not a date! Seriously Matsumoto, Momo and I would never be like that."

"Oh? I think Momo would like you!" Rangiku said, with a chuckle. "Well, your punishment because of what you did today is doing the rest of the paperwork for this week! And lucky me! It's Monday! So that means you have what? Four days of paperwork to do!"

"Awww, captain! Why?" Rangiku complained, for she already planned a sake party on Friday night.

"Because I said so! Also, don't forget about my party!"

"Oh yeah! That's right! So can we make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"That if I finish up ALL the paperwork for this week, I get to plan the WHOLE party!"

"Didn't you already plan everything?"

"Well, yes! Of course captain!"

"Then just consider doing all the paperwork this week is a present for me. Alright?"

"Yes, captain." Rangiku said in a down voice. Her captain had got her this time and she really wanted her sake bottles back (look at chapter two), so she had to agree.

"Well, if you would excuse me, I got somewhere to go."

"Have a FUN evening taicho!"

"Whatever!"

In the 5th division, Ichigo had already had her rooms fixed and now Momo was picking out something to wear.

"Hmm, should I wear a kimono?" Momo said to herself. She took out a beautiful kimono that was black and had flowers at a side.

"Well, it's a movie theater, maybe we'll go out to dinner. Ah! I know!" Momo said as she found a beautiful white dress that had laces with a black belt that went around the waist.

"Perfect! Just what I needed!" She said happily as she put it on.

Meanwhile at Ichigo's office…

The group was back together planning on how to watch them.

"I know! We'll give Momo chan a clip to put in her hair!" Rangiku said, taking out a pretty white clip that had flowers on it.

"Yeah, but who will give it to her?" Renji asked.

"Ichigo! Of course! He **is **her captain!"

"Wait! But what about Chappy?" Rukia asked.

"Forget about Chappy! Does everyone else agree with the hair clip idea?" Ichigo asked.

"Agreed!" Said the rest of the group as they put the mini camera onto the clip, all of them having grins on their faces.

_To be continued….._

Thanks for reading! I will try to update faster, but I'm really busy! Please REVIEW!

abercrombie1218w


	4. Chapter 4 Awkward Dinner

By abercrombie1218w

Bleach disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Sorry that I took so long to update!

Toshiro's Birthday Party

Chapter 4: Awkward Dinner

Previously (in chapter 3):

"Agreed!" Said the rest of the group as they put the mini camera onto the clip, all of them having grins on their faces.

Ichigo took the clip from the group and started making his way towards his lieutenant's room, he hoped that Toshiro hadn't picked her up or he was going to be toast. He remembered how Toshiro had reacted when he had found out that it was "them" who set all the kido bombs at them. The group didn't actually mean to do that, it was just that Renji's kido practically sucked and it exploded everywhere.

The Shinigami Women's Association wasn't quite fond of Renji now because it caused the young captain to destroy their "secret bird camera." As Ichigo got nearer and nearer to Momo's room, he wondered what he would say, but then decided to just let fate decide what was gonna happen.

Ichigo just happen to be on time when Momo came out of her room.

"Momo! Wait up! I have to give you something!" He called, as he suspected, his polite lieutenant stopped and waited by the door as he caught up to her.

"Yes Captain?"

"Wow, you're going out with Toshiro right?"

"Well, it's not exactly a date but well, I don't know." Momo said as she looked away when she realized she was blushing from the word "date."

"Well, I wanted to give you this." Ichigo replied as he gave her the attractive shiny clip. Momo took it, the clip was beautiful and she was grateful that her captain would get her such a thing.

_Oh, well it was probably because of what happened in the afternoon._

Ichigo took the clip from her and put it into Momo's hair, which was put up and had a few white ribbons.

"Now you're all set! You look good and perfect for young Toshiro! Well, have a nice evening!" Ichigo said and started to leave.

"Wait!" Momo called.

"Yes Momo?"

"Thank you! The clip is beautiful!" Momo said as she gave a short bow as thanks.

"You're welcome Momo, but it's just a small token of appreciation for being a good lieutenant, the gift was actually from Rangiku, but yeah I guess it could also be from me." Ichigo said, remembering the words that Toshiro had threatened against him, if he found out there was camera on there, he would be deader than meat.

Just then, Toshiro arrived to pick up Momo and found Ichigo there with her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't even wish a nice evening to my lieutenant?" Ichigo said with an innocent look.

"Well, I guess we'll be off." Toshiro said, tugging Momo to his side. Ichigo waved a good bye and started walking down the hallway to the 5th's office; he had to tell the others that he gave the clip to Momo and the young friends were off on their way.

"Hey Kurosaki!" Toshiro shouted, Ichigo turned his head and stopped. "Thanks for the concern, and I know you weren't involved in what happened this afternoon."

"It's okay, just have a nice evening!" Ichigo said and did a quick flash step, he couldn't handle his wide grin anymore, and as soon as he reached the door he burst out laughing. He would have to ask Gin later on how he kept such a big smile all day and not laugh all the time; he just hoped that the young child prodigy could forgive him once again when he finds there was a camera watching them .

Back at Momo's place….

"Wondered what that was all about."Toshiro muttered to himself then looked at Momo. "So what was he saying to you?"

"Oh, nothing, just wishing me a good time and he gave me this really pretty clip. See?" Momo said quickly as she took off the clip, but unexpectedly, the mini camera fell off and landed on the ground.

"Wow, I never knew Kurosaki would give such things, he probably got it from his sisters."

"Actually, Captain told me Rangiku gave it to him to give to me."

"Well, I guess Matsumoto can be nice sometimes." Toshiro said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, and thank you for coming with me." Momo said as she gave a little bow.

Back at Ichigo's office….

Ichigo took out his laptop and got to work on getting the camera view on so they could watch, Renji and the others crowded around as the tape was running.

"Hmm, the camera doesn't seem to be moving." Renji said looking at the screen confused.

"I bet Icchi didn't give it to her or he did something with it!" Yachiru said suspiciously.

"WHAT! I gave it to her and she put it in her hair!"Ichigo said as Yachiru sent him more suspicious glares.

"Well, the camera seems to be in a dark place, but even if it was at the theater wouldn't we sort of see and hear the movie?" Rukia asked.

"I guess, I'll put on the mini light and use the GPS to see where it is." Ichigo said as he started typing again.

A few minutes later Ichigo's face was pale, he had the look like when his teacher would come stomping over telling him that he was in trouble and was gonna face a LOT of consequences. Looking at his face, the group came back over to his side, the computer said:

**At the fifth divisions exit.**

In 5 seconds, the group went into an emotional wail, because Plan B was a failure.

Back with Toshiro and Momo…

"Hey Momo, are you hungry?" Toshiro asked slowly.

"Well, yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you wanted to eat something before we go to the movie."

"Okay! That would be great!"

Momo followed Toshiro around the Soul Society until he stopped at the doors of a first class restaurant. Opening the doors, he motioned Momo to go inside as he followed her in after her. They walked up to the reception desk where a young woman with short blond hair greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, welcome to Soul Society's first class restaurant The Crowned Diner! Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes." Toshiro answered.

"Wonderful, may I have your name and ID please?" The woman asked.

"Hitsugaya, party of two, please." Toshiro said, as he put his ID on the counter. The woman took it, making sure it was him like on the ID, she checked his name off then said, "Ruri here will take you to your seats, please enjoy!" She motioned Ruri, and the waitress led them to a private room. Inside, there was a glass table that had beautiful silverware on top. Silver forks, knives, spoons, and plates with nice white linen napkins were on the table. Momo looked at Toshiro in surprise. She knew this must have cost a lot to have their own room in a first class restaurant.

_I can't believe he went into all this trouble to make up for today._

Momo watched as the waitress left two menus on the table and left the room, leaving Toshiro and Momo alone.

"Um, thanks Toshiro for doing all this for me, I know I don't deserve it." Momo said nervously looking away. _I probably just dragged him into something he didn't want to do._

"No Momo, thank you for getting me away from a few _cough_ scumbags_ cough _who are very well, annoying. So, are you just going to stand there or do I have to push you into the chair?" Toshiro asked.

Toshiro pushed the chair out for her and she sat down. The chair was just the perfect size, it was dark purple to show royalty and first class, the cushion was nice and soft, making Momo's back feel relaxed by it. Soft music of a piano and violin duet played in the background, everything was peaceful and quiet.

They both took the menu and started looking through to see what they should eat and drink. Pictures of lobster, steak, and other main courses filled the menu. The last few pages had desserts and drinks. Then, there was a knock on the door. _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in." Toshiro answered.

A young waitress came in with a small notebook and clipboard; she wore fancy clothes with an apron on top. Her hair was orange and put in braids, if you saw her; you would probably think that was the girl who started Wendy's.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked looking at the two.

Toshiro gave Momo a glance, and she nodded.

"Yes, um, Momo would you like to go first?" He asked.

"Um, okay."

"I guess I will get Course A with the steak with the peach smoothie and chocolate cake."

"Alright, and what would the young gentlemen like?"

"Uh, I'll take the same except with a watermelon smoothie and a whip cream fruit cake."

"Thank you! Your orders will be on their way!" The waitress said and left the room.

In a few minutes, the waitress returned with their food that was piping hot! As soon as she put it on the table, Momo and Toshiro waited until she left then went right on eating.

Once they were done with the main course, Momo lifted her glass to Toshiro. Then said, "May this night be relaxing and peaceful filled with happy memories."

"Yes." Toshiro replied and clanked their glasses. After muttering cheers, he drank the delicious smoothie.

While Toshiro and Momo were having a peaceful evening, Ichigo was having a hard time. The group was mad at him, because obviously, they thought Ichigo had did something. Yachiru's face was puffed up red.

"I told you! You should have listened to me Icchi! If you did, we would have at least gotten a success!" Yachiru said angrily.

"Well, there is always Plan C right?" Rangiku asked nervously.

Yachiru stuck her tongue out at her and retorted," You made us all fail! Maybe if we kicked you out, we would have done better progress! I mean your plans suck! I bet Kenny can make a better plan then you!"

"Yachiru, how could you say that? I thought we were comrades!" Rangiku cried out.

"I'm sorry, but we should have someone else think of a plan, like maybe pineapple head over there! He might have some juice in that brain!"

"HEY! Don't you dare EVER call me PINEAPPLE HEAD again! If you do, I'll strangle you with my bare fists!" Renji replied back.

"Hey, Renji!" Ichigo called.

"Yea? What is it?"

"If you have a plan, I'm ready to hear it. I'm sure us guys can think of a better plan than those girls! You think of a plan and I'll add in some stuff to make it better!"

"Hmmm, you have a point there Strawberry!"

"DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY! PINEAPPLE!"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CALL YOU STRAWBERRY THEN DON'T CALL ME PINEAPPLE!"

"WELL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

"NO, YOU DID!"

"OH REALLY? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BLAME ME?"

"YEA! SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"WELL, I'm on pretty good terms with Byakuya so I'm sure he would love to give the rest of the SQUADS PAPERWORK to YOU!"

"What! We made a deal!"

"Well, sorry Renji, I didn't PINKY PROMISE!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

The argument continued on and on, in the back the women just listened and sighed as they heard two childish boys going on and off. Then, Rukia hatched a plan.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update! I have been working on another story that will be starting soon! Please review! Thanks again!

By abercrombie1218w


	5. Chapter 5 Rukia's Plan

By abercrombie1218w

Thanks so much for reading! Please review! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! I'M REALLY BUSY NOW! Also it takes awhile to get new ideas. Thanks so much to bleach409 and others who reviewed my story!

Toshiro's Birthday Party

Chapter 5: Rukia's plan

Previously in Chapter 4:

The argument continued on and on, in the back the women just listened and sighed as they heard two childish boys going on and off. Then, Rukia hatched a plan.

Now in Chapter 5:

"RENJI! ICHIGO! LISTEN UP ALREADY!" Rukia yelled at them while smacking their faces. They both looked at her as if seriously injured from the punch but then straightened up.

"YES MAM!" They said and they saluted at Rukia. Rukia stood proudly as she got up on a chair and pulled out behind her back what seemed to be a blow horn. Then, she turned it on and put the volume at the max.

"LISTEN UP FOLKS! I HAVE A PLAN AND I AM VERY SURE IT WILL WORK! ALL IT TAKES IS TIME AND OF COURSE MONEY!" Rukia said into the blow horn.

Everyone stood up straight and saluted to Rukia while holding their ears. They did this because it was so loud that all of the fifth division woke up and some of the fourth and sixth division did too! People who stood near the horn were vibrating from all the noise. Even Rukia herself didn't expect it to be so loud.

"Um, Rukia, can you put the volume down? The entire squad 5 is resting due to injuries from an attack today and is really tired. Apparently, if you don't want to get caught doing this in the middle of the night, I suggest you turn the volume down." Renji said sternly while still saluting.

"Oh yea, sorry about that but, LISTEN UP FOLKS!" Rukia said into the horn, forgetting to turn the volume down. Once again, Ichigo, Renji, Yachiru, Rangiku, and even Rukia herself started shaking. Not only had Rukia yelled into an already loud horn, but the volume was also still at max. This caused Yachiru to be very angry.

"We shouldn't listen to Rukia! We should listen to ME!" Yachiru said crossing her arms across her chest angrily.

"Yachiru, may I please have a say about this mission I'm sure it will work." Rukia said to Yachiru while puppy eyeing her. "I'll give you candy!"

With that said, Yachiru started drooling and staring at Rukia. "Really? Really? Would you really give me candy?" Yachiru said looking at Rukia pleadingly.

"Why yes of course Yachiru, but- I have one condition. Which is to lead this mission, so are you okay with that Yachiru?" Rukia asked.

"Well, if you put it that way. Then OK!" She said happily as she started giggling.

"Well, with that said I shall tell you my awesome plan!" Rukia announced. She brought out a gigantic bulletin of drawings of what they were going to do. "So, first-

"Rukia, seriously? I see that you STILL draw terrible!" Renji said interrupting her. Because of this, Rukia quickly walked over furiously and gave him a hard slap, which made Renji's face on one side have the shape of a hand that was really red.

"If you don't want to participate you can back out now Renji! Oh, and also know Nii-sama has a TON of paperwork for you!" Rukia replied with an evil grin.

"HEY! NOW THAT'S JUST BLACKMAIL!"

"Well, too bad so sad Abarai!"

"Gosh, alright fine I'll par- ti- ca- pate!"

"Thank you Renji now can we begin?"

The group nodded and Rukia took out a long stick that was used in The Living World's classroom when teachers needed to "point" to something. Then Rukia flipped to the first page.

"First, the girls will hang out with Hinamori and the boys with Hitsugaya. We'll hang out with them all day and then get close enough to them that we can make them confess to us that they like the other." Rukia said, as she pointed to the pictures that seemed to be chappys labeled with their names.

"Then, we all go out for sake and make them drunk, then send Toshiro and Momo home together!" Rukia said proudly. "The End."

"Alright. So all we have to do is stay stuck to Toshiro and get close enough to make him confess to us that he likes Hinamori. But wait! Let's make it a sleepover for the girls that is. We can play Truth or Dare and make them confess to each other." Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"Hmm, you seem to make a good point Ichigo, but whose house should we do it at?" Rukia asked.

"Well mine! My dad and my little sisters are off somewhere having a good time and they left me in charge of the house. So we can all go there." Ichigo replied simply.

"Well, alright. Let's start getting to work!" Rukia said, and everyone cheered.

It was getting late and Toshiro and Momo had finally finished dinner. They were just on their way to the Soul Society Theater when Momo saw a hollow.

"Shiro chan! There's a hollow! Did you bring Hyorinmaru?" Momo asked worriedly. She was too busy getting all ready for the event that she accidentally left Tobiume in her room.

"Yea, I'm on it." Toshiro replied back and quickly went over to the woods where it was to destroy it. Momo followed him. Just as Toshiro was getting his sword, he realized it wasn't there like it always was. He then remembered that he left it inside his closet.

"MOMO! Could you do kido instead? I think I might have accidentally left Hyorinmaru behind!" Toshiro shouted.

Momo nodded then started the incantation. "Hado 33 Shakahou!" In a few seconds, the hollow evaporated and the two continued on their way as if nothing happened.

_Man, I can't believe I didn't bring Hyorinmaru with me! What a shame! A failure! I can't believe me, a captain, forgot my zanpakuto! _Toshiro thought to himself.

_Oh my gosh! I must have made Toshiro think this event was really important that I made him accidentally forget his zanpakuto! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go somewhere tonight. After all, he did still have a lot of paperwork left to do. _Momo said looking down, and feeling guilty of what she had done.

They both looked away from each other, and then Momo spoke up.

"I'm sorry I brought you out tonight when you were so busy. If you want to go back now, I'll be willing to oblige." Momo said then did a little bow.

"NO! It's alright really, and I wanted to anyway. I'm tired out from paperwork and I thought this is probably the best thing to get myself feeling more relaxed."

"Oh well, if you say so." She replied back without looking at him.

Soon enough, they got to the theater, Toshiro got popcorn and sodas for the both of them then they settled down in their seats which were in the far corner. Then the movie began.

It was about two people who were kicked out of a magical realm and were sent to the Soul Society to learn a lesson. The two were afraid because they thought Soul Society was a place where evil souls go. There realm thought that soul reapers were evil and were taking innocent souls to their "place". When they first saw a hollow (which the movie made into some zombie), they were scared to death! But then a soul reaper came and rescued them, learning their mistakes from what they did in their realm, the two got to back.

As Momo and Toshiro were watching, Momo clutched Toshiro's shirt scared from all the frightening looks of the "zombies". Toshiro didn't notice since he had fallen asleep from all the boredom.

When the movie had ended, Momo quickly woke Toshiro and they got up and left.

"So how was the movie Momo?" Toshiro asked tiredly. He had a horrible nightmare of Yamamoto giving him tons of paperwork while he was in the office finally finishing the last piece from their squad.

"You weren't watching Shiro chan?" Momo said looking down.

"No it wasn't that-

"It's okay it was probably too scary for my little Shiro!" Momo said giggling.

"HEY! WHAT!" He said back in protest while chasing after Momo who had ran away.

Soon enough they got back to the 5th division and Toshiro dropped Momo off. Then he started going to the 10th division until Renji and Ichigo stood in front of him.

Toshiro sighed. What were they here for? An apology? He didn't have time for that he needed to get back to the office and finish the paperwork. He tried going around them, but they blocked his way.

"What do you want?" Toshiro asked gruffly.

"Nothing at all Hitsugaya taicho." Renji said in a swift voice.

"It's just that we were wondering if you were free tomorrow. It's Saturday after all." Ichigo said cutting in to the conversation.

"I'm not free, I won't ever be "free" until Matsumoto actually starts helping out with the paperwork." Toshiro replied and tried once again to go past them but the two once again stopped him.

"We were wondering if you would like to come over with us to the world of the living. We're going to all those arcade places and the mall. Then, we'll be going to my house and we'll see Rangiku, Rukia, and Momo." Ichigo said. Purposely indenting on Momo's name.

_Why did Ichigo just indent on Momo? It's not like I like her. She is only a friend. And that is how it will EVER remain._

"Well, if you would like to volunteer on doing paperwork then I'll go. But since there are still stacks left, I'm afraid I'm not free to go with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my office to finish up the next batch that was sent in." Toshiro said, pushed past them, and flashed stepped to the office, only to be followed by Ichigo and Renji.

"Well, then we'll volunteer to help you with the paperwork tonight." Renji and Ichigo said together. Toshiro grunted in disgust at their desperate faces.

It seemed for like forever until they finished. The two said their goodbyes and quickly left the tired out Toshiro behind who was making his way toward his quarters.

He plopped down on his bed after a relaxing bath thinking; _tomorrow is going to be a long tiring day. _Then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Back to the time Toshiro dropped off Momo…

Momo stood there after Toshiro had left.

_Am I too annoying to him? Ugh, for some reason I think I made today more tiring than ever! Should I go apologize to him tomorrow? What should I do? I'm so confused for some reason!_

"HEY MOMO!" Rangiku yelled out pacing over to where Momo was standing.

Momo quickly snapped out of her thoughts and gave a warm smile to her friends Rangiku and Rukia.

"Rangiku! Rukia! Wow! I thought you guys were sleeping! It's already 12!" Momo exclaimed happily.

"Oh no, now that is just nonsense! Sleeping earlier than 12? No way!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Oh, well anyway, we were wondering if you were free tomorrow since tomorrow is Saturday!" Rukia said.

"Well, yes I'm free! What are you guys planning?" Momo said politely.

"Tomorrow, we're going to the mall in the World of the Living then we will go to Ichigo's house for a sleepover! Ichigo, Renji, and maybe even my taicho will go!" Rangiku said.

"Oh, is that so? So what time do you want to meet?" Momo asked.

"9am at the gate. See ya there!" Rukia and Rangiku said together then waved goodbye and went to their dorms to sleep.

To be continued….

By abercrombie1218w

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Momo and Toshiro's Trip Part 1

By abercrombie1218w

**Bleach Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN BLEACH!**

Please REVIEW! Thanks!

Toshiro's Birthday Party

Chapter 6: Momo and Toshiro's Trip to the World of the Living Part 1

Previously in Chapter 5 **(Hey, sorry that I put these but it's just to let you remember!):**

"9am at the gate. See ya there!" Rukia and Rangiku said together then waved goodbye and went to their dorms to sleep.

Now in Chapter 6:

At the 5th division, Momo Hinamori woke up with a start. She had been dreaming about last night's movie, and about all those zombies surrounding her with Tobiume not there to help her out. Or even Toshiro.

She got out of bed feeling drowsy as she rubbed her eyes looking at the time 8am.

_Okay, I got about 1 hour to prepare! I'm so happy and excited! _

After a hot shower, brushing her teeth and changing into gray skinny jeans, a white tight T-shirt, and flats she made her way to the gate.

At the tenth division, in Toshiro's quarters 7am….

Toshiro had gotten out of bed with a headache, he didn't feel so good. Then he remembered how he had accepted their request of going with them to the World of the Living today.

_Man, _Toshiro thought to himself, _what have I gotten myself into? _

It was exactly 8am when the group met together at the 5th division's office. Rangiku and Rukia were sitting on Ichigo's couch in his office while Renji on the opposite side had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly while Rangiku recorded his snores. She wanted to give it to Hisagi later so he could put it in Seireitei's news. Ichigo watched them flashed stepped over to Renji and shook him up wanting to begin their meeting.

"Hey! I think it's time we start now. So since everybody is here, let's go over our procedures again. I think it would be best this way just in case there are any failures which I hope there won't be." Ichigo said to the group. They all straightened up and then Rukia took out her drawings once again.

"Alright, so I made two separate ones, one for me and Rangiku and one for the guys. Since me and Rangiku has went over this a couple times, I will only be saying the boys plan." Rukia said loudly as she used a stick to point to her drawings of a red chappy along with an orange chappy together with a white chappy that was in a sour mood.

"What! Chappys again? Seriously Rukia you got to improve on-

_**SMACK!**_

Everybody turned to look as Ichigo then had a hand print on his face which was all red. Renji shuddered. He had remembered when "he" did it yesterday.

"Gosh Rukia, you don't have to be so mean to a CAPTAIN! Seriously, now I pity Ukitake, no wonder why he is always sick all the time and not feeling well. It's probably all your fau-

_**SMACK!**_

"Just shut up strawberry and listen! We don't have any time to waste! It's already 8:30am!" Rukia replied pissed off. She hated it when people would say her drawings weren't artistic. Though the only person who thought it was good was her Nii- sama and she was grateful for that.

"Well, continuing what I was saying this is the representation of-

"MY TAICHO! Why is he all sour Rukia? You know he does smile when he is around MOMO CHAN!" Rangiku said interrupting her.

Rukia looked at her and sighed then went back to what she was saying.

"Rangiku I think I can imagine your taicho's problems." Rukia said sighing again.

"What?" Rangiku replied oblivious to what she was saying.

"Rukia, hurry up! We don't have that much time left! It's 8:45am! You never know if Hitsugaya taicho might have decided to meet us early!" Renji complained.

"Alright! Alright! Then just shut up and listen!"

"As I was saying before this is the representation of you guys. Ichigo will be taking you guys to that arcade and all that stuff, then please MAKE SURE YOUR NOT LATE! You'll be heading over to Ichigo's house at exactly 7pm after eating dinner. We'll come over at like 8pm or earlier so you guys can set up the place for a movie, snacks, stuff like that. Then, when we come, we'll be in nice clothes and make sure Momo is as attracting as possible for Hitsugaya. Then, we'll plan activities from there. Oh yes, one last thing before you guys go, make sure you get close enough to make Hitsugaya confess. Like a truth or dare game." Rukia said. She was in charge of this operation, and she wanted everything to go as she planned.

"Yes Rukia." The boys said saluting then heading out to the gate while Rangiku and Rukia decided to pick up Momo instead.

At Momo's place. Time: 8: 55am

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

_Huh? Wonder who that could be. Could it be him?_ Momo wondered to herself as she scrambled over to the door.

She looked through the eyehole only to find her two friends there waiting for her to open the door. Quickly, she took the bolt off and her two friends scrambled inside.

"HEY MOMO CHAN!" Rangiku yelled and hugged her friend. Rukia was at the side just watching with a content smile on her face.

"Hey Ran chan, Rukia chan, eh? I thought we were going to meet at the gate." Momo said rather confused. She knew Rangiku liked to sleep late and making her come here with Rukia just for her? Momo didn't want to be a drag.

"OH NO MOMO! Don't be worried at all; we both got up really early today because we were so excited!" Rangiku said reading Momo's mind. Momo sighed with content.

"Well anyways, let's go! It's already 9:05am!" Rukia said, she was stalling a bit because she didn't want them to accidentally bump into the guys which was gonna be bad if they saw each other before the end of the day where the "real" fun began.

She decided that the boys might not be that fast and she bumped "accidentally" to Momo's box of books which all fell out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Rukia said. Even though it was intentional she could feel the embarrassment traveling up to her cheeks making her face red.

"Oh it's alright. It's only a few old photo books and other old books from when I was younger." Momo said quickly picking everything up as fast as she could. But as she was putting it into the box, she saw one the photos fly out of her arms.

Rangiku picked up and smiled. "IT'S MY TAICHO! AW! You two look so cute together!" She said, as Rukia looked over her shoulder and looked at the picture too. Momo blushed and looked away.

"Momo, was this taken when you were still in the Academy?" Rukia asked, she recognized the uniformed Momo was wearing.

Momo nodded then said," Yes, that was when I came home for the holidays. Oba san had bought a big watermelon in celebration of my visit. Shiro chan I knew was happy that I was back but of course he was too stubborn to admit it." Momo did a small laugh remembering what had happened. She put the rest of the books back and she took the photo and placed it at the top.

Rangiku and Rukia stole a glance at each other grinning. "Well, let's go shall we? It's 9:15am! I don't want to miss anything fun there!" Momo said smiling and heading out, the two followed behind her.

Now back to the time of 8:55am at Toshiro Hitsugaya's place….

_What am I doing, getting ready for some child's play date! Wait, this doesn't count right? I mean I am the youngest captain! So maybe this is okay? Well they asked for it. Maybe I should just say I won't go-_

"HEY TOSHIRO! COME OUT ALREADY BEFORE WE BUST THE DOOR DOWN!" Ichigo and Renji called out.

Toshiro groaned then went out in dark blue loose jeans with a white T shirt.

"So Toshiro, you ready for a fun day?" Renji asked looking at the short captain as they made their way towards the gate it was exactly 8:57am.

They reached the gate, Toshiro longing to go back but Ichigo and Renji pushed him into the gate and they then reached the World of the Living at Karakura Town.

"So, this is it." Ichigo said as they flashed stepped to the large arcade he was talking about. They put on their gigai's and Ichigo took out a large sum of money and exchanged it for game tokens. Each of them getting a cup of tokens for themselves.

"Alright, so this is what you do. See these tokens I just got? They pay for the games; you insert as many tokens as the sign on the game says and put it into the slot. Then you well, PLAY! SO LET's GET STARTED!" Ichigo said giving Renji a high five then they ran towards a game they wanted to play.

Toshiro stood there with his cup, well, was he gonna go play? Well, he saw one of those machines that were filled with stuff animals. The white bear with a turquoise scarf caught his eye; he decided that he would get something for Momo.

He put in his coins then set to work grabbing it with the claw, which was an easy task, after putting it in a gift bag he got from the front; he went back into the arcade finding something else he should play.

At the gate to the World of the Living back to the time of 9:15….

"Well, this is it!" Rukia said, and they all went in together.

**Now in Momo's POV (point of view)**

As I stepped through the portal and finally saw Karakura town with my own eyes, I felt a rush of excitement going through me. There were many houses in which people lived; one which I remember was Ichigo's? There were other buildings and many stores, but she knew that wasn't there main objective today, they were going to the Karakura's huge main mall.

As we flashed stepped towards it, I was so, I don't know. Happy? Sad? Confused? Many emotions were going through me as we stopped at the doors. The grand main entrance had glass doors which you would push in or pull out. Unlike the Soul's Society, everything was more clean, neat, and modern.

Rangiku, Rukia and me went through the doors and we were cooled off by what they call the "AC" or air conditioning. It felt very relaxing.

"Hey! Let's go see some clothes! We'll wear the best outfit we get tonight!" Rangiku said as she led us toward some dress store.

"Wow!" I said. I was amazed with all the items they had. I looked at myself then at the dresses, they were all so sparkly!

"Well, girls, get your hands full and then hit the changing room!" Rangiku called as she stacked clothes on her arms, making the sales person freak out from the big bundle of clothes she was holding.

I looked throughout the store, I saw Rukia also go into the changing room, with 3 dresses that I knew would look good on her. Then, something caught my eye. A beautiful dress that was sparkly and lilac with laces was on a mannequin, it had a flower design at the belt, and everything else was all lilac and silk.

Silk, I love silk. I found 3 other dresses then took the lilac one and the others and went into the changing room.

**Back to third person point of view….**

"Hey Momo! Rukia! Step out in the dress that you think suits you best that you might wear for tonight!" Rangiku called out from the other room. In a few minutes, the three all stepped out one by one, Rangiku then Rukia then….last but not least Momo.

Rangiku and Rukia looked at each other then at Momo, Momo was wearing the silky lilac dress that she liked and she looked perfect in it! The two made a conclusion.

"Momo, we know you like that dress and we are going to buy it for you." Rukia said. Momo couldn't believe her ears! They were going to buy it for her? But then she remembered to look at the price tag. _WHAT! _Momo thought when she saw the price; she couldn't possibly do that to her friends.

"Oh no, it's ok, you guys have already done so much for me I couldn't possibly let you do that! It would be selfish!" Momo said quickly.

"No it's not selfish, and if you say that you're calling us selfish! We just want to be good friends and buy something for you for once instead of the other way around!" Rukia said, she took the dress from Momo and went right up to the cash register, and bought the dress.

Rangiku and Rukia then bought their own dresses and they all went out the store leaving Momo in a very surprised situation.

To be Continued…..

**Author's note: Bet you want to know what happens to the guys huh? Well, you'll be seeing that soon, I probably get it done maybe by this Thursday. Since I'm a student, I won't be having school Thursday! So thanks for reading and please review if you want to know what happens next! Also, I open for any ideas or comments on making my story more interesting! **

**By abercrombie1218w! **


	7. Chapter 7 Momo and Toshiro's Trip Part 2

By abercrombie1218w PLEASE REVIEW!

**BLEACH DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Sorry that it's not really at the main part which is the birthday party, but it's getting there, right now it is two weeks away. PLEASE REVIEW! I might stop it for awhile so I can get more reviews, so REVIEW for FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

Toshiro's Birthday Party

Chapter 7: Momo and Toshiro's Trip to the World of the Living Part 2

**Previously from Chapter 6: **

Rangiku and Rukia then bought their own dresses and they all went out the store leaving Momo in a very surprised situation.

**Now in Chapter 7:**

_I wonder what they are up to. It's not really like them to do this for me. Could they be planning something? Using me? Are they going to blackmail me with something? Ugh! I shouldn't think like this! They're my friends! _Momo thought to herself as they were heading to another shop in the mall.

Rangiku and Rukia led the way through the mall, next they went to a fashionable shoe store and so on. Rangiku was practically getting stuff in every store they went into; her hands were filled with shopping bags that went all the way up to her shoulders. While both Rukia and Momo had only a few bags in their hands; the two would stand a little far from Rangiku since people would stare at her like she was a shopping freak.

Now back to the arcade…

_BOOM! BOOM! BEEP BEEP BEEP! Zzzzzz! _The game all three of them were playing was a 3 player shooting game. Your objective would be to find the other two people and get them out of the game. Right now, Toshiro was winning; he had 3 lives still while Ichigo and Renji had only one life left.

Soon enough in about 5 minutes both Ichigo and Renji had screens that said:

**GAME OVER! **

"What! No! THAT's IMPOSSIBLE!" Renji complained. "How could I lose?

"How could little Toshiro here win? It was his FIRST TIME!" Ichigo said with a sigh, he just couldn't believe that Toshiro would beat both him and Renji. And it wasn't there first time at all.

"No wonder why he's called the child prodigy." Renji muttered to Ichigo, both of them nodding to each other.

Toshiro sat down smiling to himself, he wasn't really exactly trying to win, but he did in the end and that was what counts.

**2 HOURS LATER…**

"Man, I can't believe we already used up all our game tokens before lunch! Hey! Do you guys want to get something to eat? You must be hungry." Ichigo said as they sat down on a bench to rest.

"Yeah, sure, are you hungry Hitsugaya taicho?" Renji asked. Toshiro only gave a nod and the three left the arcade and went to find a place to eat.

**Back to the girl's side…**

"Momo that looks wonderful on you!" Rangiku squealed as Momo stepped out of the changing room for the 20th time.

"Ran chan, you shouldn't always be complimenting me but you should try stuff on too." Momo said rather modestly.

"Oh, its okay, I already got a lot of stuff Momo!"

"Now that's a first." Rukia retorted.

"Rukia are you okay?" Momo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I think. Um, Rangiku, could I talk to you for a sec? If you don't mind Momo." Rukia said giving a small smile before they went out of the shop.

"So what is it Rukia?"

"Rangiku, don't you sense it a little?"

"Sense what?"

"The boy's spiritual pressures."

"What!"

"I can feel Renji's and Ichigo's of course but at least your taicho hid his."

"Hmm, now that you've mentioned it, it seems that they're near! Oh no Rukia! What are we going to do?"

"Maybe we should give them a call. Tell them to hide their spiritual pressures and go to another mall instead. Stay far away from them."

"Yeah, but what will Momo think? You know she may seem pretty innocent inside, but ever since the war with Aizen was done, Momo has been training herself harder than ever! I spy on her sometimes, I see herself having a constant battle, like she is trying to reach bankai or something!"

"Seriously? I thought Momo was still taking medication and in recovery!"

"Yeah she is, but she hasn't really been listening to Unohana taicho lately. I heard taicho mutter to himself while doing paperwork saying, 'why is Momo so hard to deal with, why can't she just follow orders?'

"Wow, I never really thought about Momo not following orders, but I can sort of see why, she probably doesn't trust anyone anymore!"

"Well Rukia give them that call now, I'll go in and say you went to the bathroom."

"Alright! Be right back soon!" Rukia replied.

Momo wondered what was taking them so long.

_Are they hiding something from me? If so, what? What are they planning? Why do I feel so confused now? Well, whatever it is, I better stay on guard. I can't let anything happen to me. _

_RRROOAARR! _

_Is that a hollow? Well, better go deal with it quickly and come back before Rangiku and Rukia come back._

Rangiku came back just in time to see Momo leaving her body in a changing room, and out into a Shinigami uniform, clutching her zanpakuto and running off somewhere.

_Dang it! What is Momo doing? _Rangiku thought as she also left her body in the changing room before following Momo.

**In Momo's POV (point of view)**

_RRRROOOAAAARRRR! _The noise is getting louder, that must mean I'm close.

I clutched my zanpakuto in time to see the hollow come out into view; it was chasing a poor little girl's soul.

I got Tobiume out, and in one slash, the hollow was gone.

"Thank you Miss!" The girl said to me.

"It's no problem. That's what we Shinigami have to do. Now do you know what a konso is?" I asked her getting my sword ready.

"No, what is that?" She replied timidly.

"It's a place where souls like you go. It's called the Soul Society. So that way, these monsters can't come chasing after you anymore. Don't you want to be safe?"

"Well yes, but this place, is it nice?"

"It's very nice; you'll feel at home once you get there. Are you ready?"

"Yes?"

I took Tobiume and placed the hilt on her forehead the light shimmering around her, then, she was gone.

I looked around, placing Tobiume back, I felt as if someone was watching me.

"COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" I called.

In the distance, I saw Rangiku come out. I sighed with relief.

"That was amazing Momo! Good job! You managed to have fun and do work too! Though I'm not sure if the town's Shinigami would be happy if you did his job, but at least you defeated the hollow and performed konso!"

"Thanks Ran chan!" I gave her one of my "alright-lets-go-now" smiles and then started to head back to the mall.

**Back to third person view….and to the boy's side…**

DING! DING! DING!

Renji and Ichigo both took out their phones, but the call was to Ichigo.

"Hey, I'll be back in a sec! Just wait here for a moment!"

Renji and Toshiro nodded and Ichigo went off to somewhere to answer it more privately.

"Yeah Rukia? It's me Ichigo! So what did you call for?"

"You guys have to hide your spiritual pressures! YOU AND RENJI! If Momo senses you, no, if Toshiro or Momo were to sense one another we might be doomed! We can't have them see each other until tonight! So keep low! Gosh!"

"Alright, alright! I'll tell Renji. Also, which mall are you guys at? I somehow feel you guys are like really near."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot to mention, you guys have to keep your distance, we are at the mall across that pizza place you took me and Renji to. We can feel your spiritual pressure from here!"

"You can? Oh crap! Sorry Rukia, I'll go tell Renji now, see ya later!"

"Yeah, bye."

Beep. Ichigo pressed the end button hurriedly, and went back to where Toshiro and Renji were waiting.

"So what was that about?" Renji asked.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, let's go eat! I'm starving!" Ichigo called racing ahead, while Renji and Toshiro followed behind.

The three stopped at the pizza place Rukia had mentioned and went into the store. It was also known as "Cici's pizza" which was a pizza buffet.

Toshiro went in first, and while he did, Ichigo quickly told Renji what had happened and he immediately hid his spiritual pressure, not wanting the plan to turn out to be a failure. Again.

A waitress met them at the front after they paid and seated them.

"Hi, this is Cici's pizza place. What would you like to drink?" She asked them.

Ichigo looked around at them and said, "Coke?" The waitress nodded, and then looked over to Renji and Toshiro.

"Pepsi for me," Renji said to the waitress. "What about you?" He turned to look at Toshiro.

"I'll have Sprite." Toshiro replied as the waitress nodded then went to get their drinks.

Ichigo showed them how to get in line, grab a plate, then get whatever and as many pizzas as they would like. Renji got a few slices of pineapple pizza, which made Ichigo snicker at him while he ate.

Toshiro watched them in a bored expression as Ichigo and Renji talked. He wondered what he would be doing right now if he didn't go with them. Paperwork that was due next week, or training with his zanpakuto. He also wondered what Momo was doing right now, probably with Rangiku somewhere.

**Back to the girls…..**

Rukia went back to the shop where she found Rangiku and Momo go in as if they had gone somewhere or did something without her.

_What happens if they saw Ichigo and the others? That would be bad._

Rukia thought to herself as she stepped in; Momo and Rangiku didn't notice that she had come back and were chatting while putting their bodies back on.

"So," Rukia said as she entered the changing room, "What were you guys doing? I saw you guys in your usual uniform, was there a hollow?"

Momo nodded her head then said, "Yeah, there was, but you and Ran chan were occupied so I went instead."

"Momo was great! She cut the hollow once and it was gone! Then she performed the konso on that little girl." Rangiku said proudly.

"Thanks Rangiku, but you make it sound like a big deal. Unlike you guys, I barely get to kill hollows and stuff. It's always you and Rukia doing most of the work." Momo said rather sadly, she always signed up to be on the list to go to the world of the living to help kill hollows, but the Head Captain never chose her for an assignment.

"Well, maybe next time Momo. So, actually let's go into another store! I saw an AWESOME SHOE store when coming back! LET'S GO!" Rangiku said excitedly and they left the shop with a few bags in each hand.

_To be continued…_

By abercrombie1218w **Please Review** **for FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

Hey, sorry that I'm doing the chapters slow, I'm getting busy again from all the stuff that life throws at you. But no worries, if you review, I just might go faster.

Abercrombie1218w

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Momo and Toshiro's Trip Part 3

By abercrombie1218w PLEASE REVIEW!

**Bleach Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Authors Note: Please review! I am sort of getting discouraged in continuing this story due to the lack of reviews. **

Toshiro's Birthday Party

Chapter 8: Momo and Toshiro's Trip to the World of the Living Part 3

Previously in Chapter 7:

"Well, maybe next time Momo. So, actually let's go into another store! I saw an AWESOME SHOE store when coming back! LET'S GO!" Rangiku said excitedly and they left the shop with a few bags in each hand.

Now in Chapter 8 (At the boy's side):

While eating, Toshiro suddenly felt a familiar spiritual pressure. "Do you feel that?" Toshiro asked Renji and Ichigo who were busy stuffing each other's faces. The two turned to look at him and shook their heads.

_It feels like Momo. What is Momo doing here?_

Toshiro thought to himself as he stood up and left the buffet. Renji and Ichigo ran after him as he ran a couple blocks stopping in front of the mall. _Well, it's now or never. I need to know who that is! _Toshiro thought again. And he went in, Ichigo and Renji following behind him yelling, "TOSHIRO!" But he didn't hear them.

**Now at the girls….**

"Ran chan! Let's stop! I'm tired and I want to eat something!" Momo complained. Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we should! Rangiku you have simply bought too much!" Rukia said as she and Momo looked over to Rangiku whose arms and legs were filled and carried with bags of clothes and shoes.

"Ran chan! You over did it again!" Momo said with a weak smile.

"Oops! Just don't tell taicho." Rangiku said with a grin.

"Don't tell taicho what?" A voice said from behind them.

Toshiro, Renji, and Ichigo were right there behind them in the mall. Rukia shook her head in disbelief. Did they want the operation to go wrong?

"Shiro chan! What are you doing here?" Momo said surprised.

"Well, that was what I was going to ask you Momo." Toshiro said looking over to Rangiku and Rukia. "Matsumoto, didn't I tell you to limit the things you buy? You are making the squad lose money from your shopping especially when we need it!"

"But taicho! The things here are WONDERFUL!" Rangiku replied giving her captain a suffocating hug. The prodigy sighed.

"Um, if you would excuse me, Rangiku, Ichigo, and Renji for a moment. Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia said giving a small bow. Toshiro nodded and he was left with Momo alone.

"So Shiro chan, how did you know I was here?" Momo asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, simple, you released your spiritual pressure when killing that hollow and performing konso which you did splendidly. I will be reporting that to the Head Captain Yamamoto."

Momo blushed at his praise. "Thanks Shiro chan!" She said.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" The prodigy said back.

**While they are talking, the group gathers around a table at the rest area….. **

"ICHIGO! RENJI! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM HERE! EVERYTHING WAS GOING PERFECTLY UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP!" Rukia yelled kicking them in the face. Matsumoto for the first time didn't say anything.

"Well, we didn't really take him here actually. We were trying to take him away as far as we could, but he must have sensed Momo's spiritual pressure when defeating the hollow and performing konso." Renji replied in a serious tone. He somehow replaced Rukia's face with his captain's, making him shudder at the thought.

"Is that so?" Rukia said eyeing the two suspiciously.

"I think what their saying is true, but now that they have seen each other, we should make some changes in the plan." Rangiku said speaking up in a serious tone.

"Well, I guess so. Then what should we do?" Rukia said, looking at her watch. They had been away for 3 minutes now and couldn't afford to be gone any longer. Hitsugaya might get suspicious!

"Well, then let's think fast before they notice!" Ichigo said, everyone else nodded in agreement.

Then all of a sudden, Renji said, "I know the PERFECT PLAN!"

Everyone turned to look at him as he stood up from his chair.

"I'll tell you my plan if Rukia will let me take part in her operation." He announced. Everyone nodded, and turned to Rukia.

"Alright, let's hear it."

**Now back to Momo and Toshiro…**

"Hmm, Shiro chan?" Momo said after awhile of awkward silence.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think Ran chan and the others went? They've been gone for quite awhile now! I'm getting a bit worried, what happens if they faced trouble and I wasn't there to help them. What if-

"Momo! Stop worrying! Knowing Ichigo and Renji, I'm sure they're fine. You must remember that they have achieved Bankai and I also heard that Renji may be promoted to be a Captain!"

"Eh? Renji? Wow!" Momo said in awe. She was rather jealous of Renji, after all, they had started in the Academy together yet Renji was always the one who would push himself farther. Now he was going to be a captain sometime in the near future.

"Yeah," Toshiro said looking somewhere else.

Momo looked at him then turned away, she decided while Toshiro wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing, she would go off and search for the others.

Looking at Toshiro once again, who had his back facing her; she masked her reiatsu, and slipped away.

"Hey Momo, you want to-

Toshiro stopped. He didn't know when and how Momo gotten away. He sighed. Momo was so worried about the others, she didn't even stop and think about herself and the dangers she might cause upon herself.

_Crap! _Toshiro thought to himself, _why am I so useless sometimes? She probably got so tired of me she decided to go look for the others. Am I really that boring?_

_Flashback:_

"_TAICHO!" Rangiku said running into the office and to the desk._

"_What is it Rangiku?" He replied tiredly while looking up from his paperwork._

"_We got a letter!" She said back excitedly while jumping around the office._

"_Yeah? So what? We get letters EVERYDAY!" _

"_Well, this isn't just any letter taicho! It's in PINK STATIONARY!" Rangiku said waving it around. "TAICHO GOT A LOVE LETTER!"_

"_Hand it over Matsumoto. Let me see it, let's cross our fingers and hope it isn't one of those fan girl letters from other divisions." _

_Rangiku hands the letter to Toshiro. Watching him intently on every single step as he rips open the envelope with the carefully written name: Toshiro Hitsugaya._

"_Well, who is it from?" Rangiku asked getting impatient._

"_I haven't opened it yet, just be quiet and do some paperwork for once!" Toshiro said handing her the paperwork._

"_Awww! But TAICHO!" Rangiku complained._

"_NO BUTS AND THAT'S FINAL!" _

"_Yes taicho," Rangiku said as she slouched her shoulders and went over to her desk sitting down to start the paperwork._

_Toshiro watched her as she started the first paper then opened the letter._

_It read:_

_Dear Toshiro,_

_I bet you probably get these pink stationary love letters everyday at the 10__th__ division! (Toshiro nodded in agreement) My SHIRO CHAN HAS GROWN UP NOW! (Grunts; now knowing who it is) But to me, the color pink symbolizes the way I care about you as well as the Soul Society. Shiro chan, I'm going on a mission today, I won't be back until a month or so. I'm not really sure. I know that I just recovered, but I really feel useless right now and alone. (ALONE? I'm always here for you) I was going to tell you the other day, but it seems that you were bored of me or something and was more interested in paperwork so I left. _

_Love,_

_Momo Hinamori_

_PS. Don't try to stop me from going. I already packed, and Captain Yamamoto signed the approval sheet. Please DON'T worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine. _

_End of flashback_

Toshiro tried to hide those feelings of uselessness and doubt on himself. After Momo went, he hadn't got to see her after a WHOLE year! Momo also never told him where she went. She would always say, "I can't tell you, it's a secret."

Even after he pleaded and BEGGED on his knees. Momo still shook her head and left; leaving him there watching and listening to the sound of her footsteps fading away.

"Well, I guess I should go find Momo now." Toshiro muttered to himself as he hurried off in every direction in the mall.

**In MOMO's POV (point of view)**

_Oh! I can't believe I just left him like that! Oh well, I better find Ran chan and the others!_

I went past stores and little shops set up in the mall. Then, I got to the food court, panting and out of breath.

The food court was huge.

_What am I suppose to suspect? It's the main mall in Karakura town!_

I searched around hoping to see someone with bright orange hair or red hair.

In the table on the way left across, I spotted Renji and them all grouped up around a table leaning really close together as if they were plotting something.

I put up a kido to mask my presence then stalked my way over there.

They didn't notice.

In my head, I did a little _YEAH! I DID IT! _Dance. Then, I walked right over to their table and sat in the table right behind them.

I could hear everything they were talking about.

Renji was saying something that sounded like, "Okay, thanks Rukia. This is my plan, we keep going along with this now that they seen each other and stuff. Then later, we split and we must make sure that Momo and Toshiro get lost and can't find us! We'll keep watch on them of course!"

I was shocked. What were they planning?

Still keeping silent and my head not facing in their direction I continued to listen.

Renji continued, "Then, of course they will both eventually find each other and then we come out and ruin the moment while Momo will probably be hugging Hitsugaya for comfort."

I sat in my seat shocked at what he said but didn't move.

I heard Rukia smacking Renji saying, "What makes you think that your plan will work? Besides, what's the point of separating them then ruining their moment? I think if we think something will happen, we wait and watch."

Rukia added, "Also, Renji, girls aren't always weak! You should see Momo when she trains. In fact, she may be hiding more power but not showing it since Hitsugaya is always there fighting for her!"

I couldn't take in anymore. I squished right into their circle and said, "So what do I do in this plan of yours?"

**Now to Toshiro…**

**In Toshiro's POV…**

_Darn! Where is she?_

I scanned every store I went pass.

Still, no Momo.

Why would she just leave? I mean seriously!

Soon enough, I approached the food court.

There, I saw Momo quietly sitting in the table behind them as if she didn't want them to know she was sitting there. I watched intently as I saw her face go up into surprise.

What was she surprised about? But I didn't want to just go in and sit right next to her, I'll just have to wait, and make sure she tells me later.

She seemed a bit hesitant, than after a few minutes when I Rukia or Renji stopped talking, I saw her get up and squish herself right in between Rukia and Rangiku. Everyone was looking at her surprised as if they were talking about something they didn't want her or maybe even me to know.

I used this moment to appear to the group as well.

"So what do I do in this plan of yours?" I heard Momo say just as I also squished in right next to them.

Again, there were the shocked faces of idiocy and stupidity, like they didn't notice that me and Momo had been here for awhile now.

Renji was the first to speak:

"What did you hear?" He said rather slowly to me and Momo.

He looked at Momo first, and then she said, "Just this plan of yours."

_To be continued…. _

By abercrombie1218w PLEASE REVIEW!

Authors note: PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes like 10 seconds or so!

Anyways, thanks so much to EVERYONE who read this story!


End file.
